1. Field of the Ivention
The present invention relates to radiator systems for use with automobiles having rear engines and, more particularly, to a radiator system of such an automobile that can be mounted externally on the engine hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notable among cars having an engine mounted in the rear is the Porsche, such as, for example, the Porsche model known as the Carrera. These and similar rear-engine sports cars have near fanatical owner allegiance because of their high speed and handling capabilities; however, many such owners desire to have larger, more powerful engines than those with which cars such as the Porsche Carrera come equipped. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for the owner of a Porsche Carrera to remove the factory supplied engine and replace it with a higher performance engine, such as, for example, the so-called LS1 engine, manufactured by the Chevrolet division of General Motors primarily for use in Corvettes; however, this higher performance carries with it the need for a conventional water-type radiator system to cool the engine.
Heretofore, because of the necessity for using a conventional radiator, in order to swap out a factory Porsche engine in favor of a higher performance engine, such as the LS1 engine, it has been necessary to mount the radiator of the engine in the trunk, which in the case of a Porsche-type automobile is at the front. There are several disadvantages to this approach. The main disadvantage is the fact that the front end of the car has to be rather extensively modified. This typically involves a modification of the trunk and the front body panel beneath the front bumper, relocation of the battery compartment, and forming two compartments out of the gas tank to make room for the front-mounted radiator. Such extensive modifications diminish the authenticity of the car. This type of modification also necessitates that water hoses be run from the radiator, which is mounted in the front trunk, to the engine, which is mounted in the rear engine compartment.
Accordingly, a radiator system that could be installed on the engine hood, could be virtually concealed, and would require minimal, easily repairable modifications to the hood would be greatly desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radiator system for mounting on the engine hood of an automobile having a rear engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a radiator system that does not detract from the aesthetics of the automobile.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide such a radiator system that requires minimal and easily repairable modifications to the hood.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.
The present invention provides a radiator system for mounting on the engine hood of an automobile having a rear engine comprising a panel-type radiator and a support for holding the radiator in a generally horizontal disposition and for securing the radiator to the engine hood. There is an inlet coolant conduit, such as a water hose, for transferring heated engine coolant from the engine into the radiator and an outlet conduit, such as a water hose, for transferring cooled engine coolant from the radiator to the engine. Optionally, there is an electrically operated fan disposed adjacent the radiator for moving air through the radiator.